Spacetoon Spain
Spacetoon Spain was a Castilian Spanish TV channel, owned by Spacetoon International that specialised in animation and children's programs and was an Castilian Spanish version of Spacetoon English. Like Spacetoon English, the channel had ten planets, each with a different category of show. Languages * Castilian Spanish Planets * Alpha * Action * Adventure * Bon Bon * Comedy * History * Movies * Science * Sports * Zomoroda Current and former programming on Spacetoon Spain * Peep and the Big Wide World (Bon Bon) * Wow, Wow, Wubbzy! (Adventure) * Tayo the Little Bus (Bon Bon) * Pororo the Little Penguin (Bon Bon) * VeggieTales (Bon Bon) * Team Unizoomi (Bon Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Loopdidoo (Bon Bon) * Jelly Jamm (Bon Bon) * Monkey See, Monkey Do (Bon Bon) * Doozers (Bon Bon) * Kate and Mim Mim (Bon Bon) * Garth and Bev (Bon Bon) * Fred and Fiona (Bon Bon) * Wildernuts (Bon Bon) * Big Barn Farm (Bon Bon) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Bon Bon) * Peppa Pig (Bon Bon) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon Bon) * Max and Ruby (Bon Bon) * Punky (Bon Bon) * Uki (Bon Bon) * Boj (Bon Bon) * Arthur (Bon Bon) * Zack and Quack (Bon Bon) * Mya Go (Bon Bon) * 16 Hudson (Bon Bon) * Lili and Lola (Bon Bon) * Abadas (Bon Bon) * Bali (Bon Bon) * Noksu (Bon Bon) * Wilbur (Bon Bon) * Cloudbabies (Bon Bon) * The Adventures of Abney and Teal (Bon Bon) * The WotWots (Bon Bon) * Baby Jake (Bon Bon) * Helen's Little School (Bon Bon) * Who's it? What's it? (Bon Bon) * Ready, Dress, Go! (Bon Bon) * Shanna's Show (Bon Bon) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (Bon Bon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Bon Bon) * Puffin Rock (Bon Bon) * Hey Duggee (Bon Bon) * Moose and Zee (Bon Bon) * Franny's Feet (Bon Bon) * 44 Cats (Bon Bon) * Stella and Sam (Bon Bon) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Bon Bon) * Numberblocks (Alpha) * Alphablocks (Alpha) * Dora the Explorer (Alpha) * Bruno and the Banana Bunch (Alpha) * Raggs (Alpha) * Hi-5 (Alpha) * Dougie in Disguise (Alpha) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Zomoroda) * HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * Atomic Betty (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * Suite PreCure (Zomoroda) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (Zomoroda) * Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) * Butterbean's Café (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Ruby (Zomoroda) * HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoroda) * Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan (Zomoroda) * Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * Lucky Star (Zomoroda) * Excel Saga (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * WordGirl (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoroda) * Lolirock (Zomoroda) * Ella Bella Bingo (Zomoroda) * Amphibia (Zomoroda) * T.O.T.S. (Bon Bon) * Animal Mechanicals (Action) * Cocomong (Bon Bon) * Pingu (Bon Bon) * 64 Zoo Lane (Bon Bon) * BabyBus (Bon Bon) * Power Battle Watch Car (Science) * Kongsuni and Friends (Bon Bon) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Alpha) * All Babies Channel (Bon Bon) * Where's Chicky? (Bon Bon) * Franklin (Bon Bon) * Franklin and Friends (Bon Bon) * Thomas and Friends (Bon Bon) * Zoboomafoo (Bon Bon) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Zomoroda) * Bottle Squad (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * Kerwhizz (Sports) * LazyTown (Sports) * Rocket Power (Sports) * Phineas and Ferb (Comedy) * Disney's House of Mouse (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse Works (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * Shaun the Sheep (Comedy) * Quack Pack (Comedy) * Timon and Pumbaa (Comedy) * Kid vs. Kat (Comedy) * The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack (History) * PJ Masks (Action) * Ben 10 (2005) (Action) * Ben 10 (2016) (Action) * Ben 10 (2017) (Action) Category:Spacetoon